The Honeymoon
by baby rose hip
Summary: the honeymoon. their first night together! very erotic!


**Jesse and Susannah- THE HONEYMOON. **

**-Its there first time together, and Jesse has surprised Suze.**

**-This story is dedicated to Delanae. The girl is a goddess when it comes to writing erotic, bone melting smut stories. Thanks for all your help love!**

* * *

**A **knowing smile spread across his lips as Jesse watched Susannah sleep, remembering how he had made the arrangements for their bedroom. Slowly he opened the door to reveal a completely transformed room. Rather than the usual lighting, he had candles lit all over the place, creating a soft glow. The heavy drapes had white cascading lilies going down their entire length, fragranting the room as it lent a touch of mysticism. The floor and bed, with their carpet of white rose petals, made it seem as if they were among the clouds. The bed's fine red silk wrapping was just barely visible under the lilies. Everything was ready for a soft and loving union between man and wife.

A small gasp of wonder escaped his loves delicate lips, "Jesse…. it's beautiful."

"I was hoping that you would like it." Swiftly he grabbed her waist and picked her up, slowly carrying her to the bed, kicking the door shut behind him, all the while looking deep into her loving eyes.

Gently Jesse lowered Susannah to the bed, letting his hands linger on her slender waist. Sitting slightly up, Susannah pulled Jesse down onto her as she gave him a long, deep, passionate kiss. He slowly eased onto her, one hand on her back unzipping her dress and the other supporting himself. He pulled himself up to sit on his legs and pulls her up with him, breaking the kiss to look deeply in her eyes as his thumb strokes her cheek.

Susannah breathed deeply as she unbuttoned Jesse's shirt, taking it and his jacket off, throwing them to the side. Jesse was breathing just as deeply, his hands slowly pushing her dress off her shoulders, down her arms, taking his time in freeing her arms of it. She lay back so he could continue, past her waist, down her legs, and finally, it was completely off. Jesse stared at her amazing soft and supple skin, her tiny waist, her soft breasts rising and falling under her powder blue lace bra, her delicate matching panties just barely covering her tender nether lips.

He stood up, quickly removing his pants, shoes, and socks, placing them on the floor with their other discarded clothes. Bending over and placing just one knee on the bed, he removed her shoes tediously slow and tossed them atop the clothes. Next, he slowly peeled off her pale white stockings, letting his fingers graze her skin, eliciting soft moans from her.

Satisfied with her response, he pulled himself onto the bed, lowered himself onto her, and lightly kissed her stomach. He circled her navel with kisses, listening to her moaning, feeling her body tense. He moved away from her navel, traveling up, outlining her bra in kisses. Her hands were on the back of his head, her legs wrapping themselves around him.

Up to this point, his hands had only been supporting him, now he moved them to her bra straps, slipping them down. One hand moved to her back, unhooking the bra while the other sneaked underneath to caress her soft breast. Paying close attention to her erect nipple, he pulled the bra off. With that taken care of, he used both hands to stimulate both of her breasts, his fingers just grazing the skin, circling them from top to bottom, and occasionally gently rubbing her nipples between two fingers. Her hips pushed into his as her legs wrapped tighter around him.

"Oh, Jesse please," her voice thick with desire, barely being able to speak between her soft moans and heavy breathing.

Slightly shaking, Jesse stopped. He sat back on his legs, letting them both catch their breath. Licking his lips, he lowered himself back onto her, giving her a long sweet kiss on her mouth. Slightly sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled back, he proceeded to her chin ever so lightly kissing it. Taking his time, he moved down to her neck, then to her shoulder; raising his hand to her other shoulder to mimic his kisses with his fingers, down her arm and to the wrist, moving along her palm to her fingers to briefly suck on their tips before moving back up in the same exact way.

He paused to take a deep steadying breath before proceeding. He felt a little precum, warm and wet, forming on the tip of his member from the excitement of kissing down her body toward her breasts. He carefully outlined them both before moving up the soft mounds to her hard nipples. He licked her nipple, running his tongue all the way around it, flicking it across the top of the hard little ball of flesh, before clamping down on it and sucking it hard while his tongue continued to explore it. His hand cupped the other breast, caressing it, messaging it, playing with her nipple between two fingers, rubbing it and slightly pinching it. A loud gasp escaped Susannah, "Ooooh Jesse…oooohh"

Her chest was heaving as he switched breasts, sucking on the other one while his hand played with the one wet from his tongue. Her moans turned into pleas for him to take her, to take her right now.

He paused again, for her benefit and his, breathing deeply to keep from cumming to soon, regaining control of himself so he could make sure this will last a nice long time. He slowly got off her, standing at the foot of the bed, and kicked off his boxers, revealing his long fully erect manhood. Once more, he bent down over her, starting from just under her breasts he started kissing her again. His light kisses dancing down to her navel where he paused to flick his tongue quickly down it, eliciting a soft moan from Susannah. His hands grazed the skin on her sides, bringing forth more moans and short gasps from her as she attempted to keep from Cumming.

He continued downward, to the top of her delicate panties. Kissing along the top of them several times, he let the sexual tension grow. Leaving the panties on her, he moved further down, kissing her all the way to her soft nether lips. He could feel the sweet, warm, wetness through her panties, her soft warm lips that ache for touch pressing against the thin lace wanting him to claim her. He darted his tongue over the spot, in and out of her through her panties, tasting her delicious fluids. His hands stopped grazing her sides and came down to her hips, slipping down to the top of her panties, and gradually bringing them down. Her moans increased in pace, nearly non-stop as Jesse stopped kissing and darting his tongue to pull her panties down past her sweet, tender folds. She raised herself slightly to help him take them off and toss them aside, while he leaned in to make direct contact with her nether mouth. Gently he licked her wet folds, going up and down their outer parts before separating them with his tongue. Up and down he licked the inner parts, being careful of keeping his tongue from touching the one place that would make her scream in delight. Slowly he allowed his tongue to go deeper, just barely touching her opening, then just the tip moving inside of her. His hands ran up and down her thigh, slightly touching her as he licked her. Her moans rose in intensity, making him pull back to her folds, them moving up a little to find her clit.

Finding her erect clit, he took it into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Occasionally he ran his tongue around it, applying as much pressure as possible to arouse her fully. His heart was pounding as he sucked and licked her, hearing her moans, and feeling her hands on the back of his head urging him on as her legs begin to quiver. Her moans came faster and faster mixing with her gasps for air. Knowing she was close to climaxing he moved back down to her folds, slowing his pace to a leisurely lick with a bit of soft sucking. Little by little, they both calmed down a bit, his heart slowed and he could feel the built up pressure ebb away a little, and she caught her breath and felt her muscles begin to relax.

Chest heaving Susannah took long hard breathes, trying to slow her heart and not cry out for Jesse to continue. She unclenched her fingers and toes, enjoying the slowed paced. Bringing her hand to the back of his head, urging him on, she allowed her other hand to wander up to her breasts to caress them. Jesse took the cue and sped up a little. Licking a little harder, moving his tongue faster against her slit, he tried to keep from cumming.

Suddenly, with a desire to make her moan loudly for him, he darted his tongue into her, fast and hard. He brought a hand up to massage her erect clit, hearing her moan only made him massage harder. Her fluids spilled out, soaking the sheets as he licked them up. Her hands clenched once more as he repeatedly darted in and out with his tongue, leaving it a little longer each time to explore further, she moaned louder and louder feeling her muscles clenching from the ecstasy. Feeling that he and Susannah were about to cum, he pulled back breathing heavy. "I need you now."

"Oh, Jesse, yes"

She helped pull him up, her body aching for him to bury himself deep into her. Jesse grabbed her hips and slowly slid all the way into her slick, dripping wet opening, feeling her wrap his member in a warm tight embrace. He felt the resistance of her maidenhood and quickly broke it, to make the pain of it as short as possible, then waited for Susannah to regain her composure. Her outcry at the break was short, she took a few deep breathes, unclenching her fingers and toes and then urged Jesse on. He began to move slowly and gently. She fought back the urge to quicken the pace, choosing to enjoy the slow pace instead. She breathed deeply as he lowered his face to her breast, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently, letting his tongue run around her nipple. Her hands were on his hips, then slipped up his back and moved up and down his spine, letting her nails just barely graze his skin. She was in heaven from the feel of him deep inside of her, filling her completely and hitting every highly sensitive pleasure giving nerve. Relaxing into his rhythm, she allowed her body to take over, her mind buzzing with the pure joy of their union. Her body moved against his, her hips moving to his powerful rhythm as her back arched in response to him hitting just the right nerve, making her moan. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as his hands rubbed her stomach, reaching her breast and fondling it as his mouth continued sucking her other one. She closed her eyes, allowing the sensations to wash over her. His touch was driving her to higher and higher levels of excitement; she lost all of her inhibitions and gave herself over to him completely.

Finally allowing himself the pleasure of taking Susannah, Jesse slowly entered her then just as slowly pulled back, enjoying every second and every inch of her sweet, warm, inviting wetness. With each inward push, her delicate wetness wrapped ever so warmly around him, like a snug glove. He could feel her warm wet muscles react to his entries, hugging his member in such a sweet embrace. Each time he pulled back, he felt them react again, this time tightening as if to stop him from leaving Susannah's intimate safe haven.

Watching her face intently, Jesse noted which thrusts give her the most pleasure. Seeing her face relax into a satisfied gasp with some and a small frown forming with others, he continued to try different ways of entering her. With each entry going in a little deeper, nice and gentle so as not to hurt her, unsure if he is too big for her he slowly pushed the limit, only to find that they were a perfect match. At length Jesse exhausted all the various ways of entering and angling inside of her, at least in the missionary position. He slowly pushed his entire member deep inside her, lingering there with it completely encased in her moist warmth.

Her legs wrapped tightly around him, Susannah's breaths coming in short gasps, and she felt him lingering in her. Deep inside of her, completely filling her, his member is a tight fit as it rubbed against her walls. Both were hot and eager for the real lovemaking to begin. Jesse had tested all of Susannah's spots, and they both knew just how to move to please the other.

Jesse slowly began to thrust harder into her, his hands on her sides making their way to Susannah's breasts. He cupped them gently, caressing them as he increased his speed slightly. His breathing was getting even more ragged as he watched her face. Her eyes closed, and her mouth opened letting escape soft moans and hard breathing. His legs pushed further into the bed as he applied more pressure and speed, their slick union making smacking sounds as his member slid deep into her and then almost out repeatedly, his hands circling her erect nipples. Her moans increased as her muscles wrapped more tightly around his shaft, making it harder for him to move in her but adding greatly to his pleasure as he pinched her nipples, softly at first but gradually getting harder. Moaning he twisted her nipples slightly, rubbing the erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he thrusts harder into her, her moans urging him on as she begged him to go harder.

Both were panting hard now, moaning loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Susannah entered an orgasmic high as Jesse pounded into her as hard and as fast as he could, sucking hard on her nipples and even slightly nibbling them. His thrusts were so hard it made the bed slam against the wall and made Susannah cum long and hard. Her cum covered his slick member and soaked the sheets, making him burst and cum in her, unable to hold it off any longer. Yet still they kept going. Neither ready to stop, not willing to let this feeling of pure pleasure end.

In the heat of passion, Susannah swung around in such a way as to force Jesse onto his back while she straddled him, without having broken contact with his shaft. She lowered one hand to her clit, massaging it as she slowly moved up and down on his member. He watched her masturbate as she made love to him, making him even more eager to take her nipples back into his mouth. He got up to a sitting position and took one into his mouth, sucking on it hard while his other hand caressed her other breast and the other hand rests on the small of her back. He thrusts up into her as she thrusts down into him, both moving as one, her head was leaning back, while his was down on her breast. They moved slower this time to make sure they could truly enjoy each other. His member reached all the way inside of her, touching her sensual nerves, making her gasp and twitch in attempts not to cum too early. Her muscles reacted to his every movement, hugging him tightly as she wrapped her legs around him. His balls gently slapped against her slit, soaking in her fluids as they spilled out of her to cover them. He could feel himself about to cum again, the built up pressure demanding release. She knew he was about to cum again, finally letting herself cum as she begged him to cum in her again.

They both came, short and hard. All of their juices emerged in one big messy rush, combining into one, and thoroughly soaking the sheets and the bed underneath them as they finished mming. Falling back onto the bed, Jesse wrapped his arms around Susannah as she collapsed on top of him.

Their chests heaving, Susannaha fell asleep, her head on Jesse's chest and her leg over his. Jesse watched her fall asleep with a smile on her face, kissed her forehead, then turned to look out the window to see the sun rising. _That was one hell of a night_, he thought as he snuggled against Susannah, pulling her closer…

**What a night! **


End file.
